Maghda
Maghda, also known as the Witch of the Eight, the Mother of Moths, and even the "Daughter of Aku", is a powerful and elusive human witch who founded the insidious Cult of Blood, a collection of malign Dark God worshippers. She is also the co-leader and "matron" of the Assassin's Guild and the secret advisor of the terrorist Reaper. She was once a powerful witch living in the 17th century who worshipped Aku and performed signs and miracles in his name. During the Salem Witch trials, she eluded the authorities for years and plagued New England towns with nightmares and evil anomalies. Eventually though, she was convicted and executed. During the 19th century, her own power and force of will caused her resurrection from the dead and she began to roam the mortal realm once again. With this, Maghda spread her influence across the globe and called all forms of evil and followers of darkness to her. She formed the infamous Cult of Blood, a shadowy group that actively works to bring about the age of the Dark Gods to the mortal realms. Further down the road, Somehow, somewhere (the details remain unknown), she met The Reaper who was secretly rounding up assassins and terrorists from the world over for his Assassin's Guild. On his quest, Reaper sought the counsel of Maghda, as he saw the value of having a witch on his side. Maghda agreed, and the elusive terrorist made her his advisor. She is well renowned by members of the Guild and the Cult alike, and her word is considered to be unbridled wisdom. Whatever she says is almost always followed, and she is widely revered among the dark side of society. History Maghda was born to an Irish family sometime during the 17th century in Colonial America. Apart from that, next to nothing is known about her early life. At some point, she embraced Aku, and became a dark witch, a disciple of the demon. She traveled across New England, village to village, demonstrating her great magical power. Her power was so vast, her body was changed as well; her ears became pointed, and her hair gained the ability to move like serpents. She marked her eyes with demonic lining to hint at her affilation. She would travel to many towns, her very presence causing the inhabitants to suffer from nightmares and visions. She practiced her dark rituals in secret, asking her beloved Aku to grant her power. Pleased with her devotion and love for him, Aku granted her more and more power, until she became thought of as the Daughter of the Dark God. Eventually, when the great witch hunts began in the land, she became a nomad, wandering the land to hide herself from the authorities. For a long time, she was successful. However, she was ultimately discovered and put on trial. Denying nothing, she was put to death. Thus ended her first life. Despite her death, her powers remained alive, growing and accumulating. It wasn't until the 22nd century that this power was able to resurrect her from the dead. ... Personality and Abilities Category:Villains